


【flo米】焚欲

by moi_juejue



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moi_juejue/pseuds/moi_juejue
Summary: 失败的诗人，我不怪你，都是命运的错，都是欲望的错。
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Florent/Mikele Others/Mikelangelo
Kudos: 12





	【flo米】焚欲

*Flo米   
*很好的大纲，特别可爱的大纲。我不知道为什么被我写成这么个又脏又刀的垃圾。给纲的老师我对不起您，我最近的状态实在无法让我写出糖来。  
*含神职人员/失禁/物品插入/未成年/性行为描写混乱/轮奸/脏黄雷等敏感内容。慎看。  
*我真的不知道这是什么垃圾。我完全不知道我是如何写成这个样子的。

*达娜厄，被宙斯爱过的女人，他化身金雨下进禁锢这个凡人的塔楼，让从未见过男人的她怀上自己的孩子  
*焚烧白鼠尾草是美洲女巫最先开始使用的净化空气方法，有种说法介绍白鼠尾草可以净化走空间里的灵魂和魔鬼。

牛奶和鼠尾草燃烧的味道。意大利玫瑰和油炸海鲜。

教堂的长条椅上，雨幕垂在窗上、远处的天上，一切是那么熟悉。仅剩下的记忆让圣母柔和的脸变得朦胧不清，她垂目于窗前那块能透过初阳的空档。Mikele对着圣母低声祈祷着，对着佛罗伦萨，对着神像。

壹. 狄奥尼索斯纯洁的酒和醉  
Florent Mothe，来自法兰西的游吟诗人，有对棕色的、充满哲思的眼睛，积淀了不少岁月。他还有一头漂亮的半长发，像胜利女神的翅膀一样蓬松地浮动，擦过他的肩，只不过它们是棕色的，棕色的一汪情怀和一张网。  
——那样轻柔，那样可爱又美好，那样充满欲望——一个趿着黑色的、小巧的、燕子一般的鞋子——天使——小鸟一样朝他扑来。他仍睡眼惺忪，头发还没有梳整齐，蹬上了Florent的邻座，他把诗人送给他的糖渍樱桃塞进嘴里，红得滴血的蜜饯衬出他像奶油一样的肤色。他白色的布帛像牛奶一样流动，流到Florent的手边。诗人默默地看着他，圣歌队的小男孩，谁也忘不了他——他的歌声被其他孩子们的和声、还有雨幕的声音托起，纯洁如圣号的金色和鎏金旭阳；微闭着眼睛，他用生命力和对世界的爱歌唱。诗人去过遥远的大洋彼岸，知道了另片土地的人如何为家乡歌唱；诗人去过群山的另一端，知道了自然中的人如何为生活歌唱；诗人去过南部海峡和贴满金钻的地方，知道了灯红酒绿和纸醉金迷的人儿如何歌颂金钱。他阅歌、阅诗、阅景无数，但他第一次见到风儿为他静止，太阳为他侧目，就连雷雨都为了他的歌声缓了下来，乌云为他留出阳光的罅隙，他的心脏为其剧烈跳动的人。年轻的孩子。充满活力的、鲜活的、幼美的缪斯的孩子。  
诗人看着年轻的男孩的金发在雨声和有点闷湿的空气里活泼地摇动着。粉红色像晚霞一样晕上了他的面孔，他唇上短短的绒毛在光线下变成了淡淡的金色。年轻的歌者本想望向Florent的眼睛，最终还是羞怯地躲开，目光在他的手上徘徊着，那双成熟的、布着茧子的手。左脚悄悄在右脚后面磨蹭着。  
他说着要去排练了之类的话，把剩下的留给了诗人。

贰. 虚假的距离，月神镀上光辉  
诗人很喜欢他。这个闪亮的男孩。他纯真无邪、温柔羞怯又不失对于艺术和世界的严肃，他敬佩生命，爱着深处苦难的人，以至于甘愿把热爱世界的自己束缚；当然，还有他幼稚的欲望和小心思，柔软的、令人沉醉的美。  
那个夜晚的瓢泼大雨，像缪斯在歇斯底里地大哭。冷雨溢进了他的靴子，打湿他的外衣，雨渍在深蓝色的布料上晕开。他狼狈地躲进了修道院，那间随时给路过人准备的房间，抱着他的风琴。夜的深处，他被雷声惊醒。于是坐起来，来到琉璃窗下倾听雨声和雷声，捕捉一闪而过的灵感。  
在月光下，闷热的夏季雨氛围里，演奏起风琴。  
他写起了诗。香香的味道、羊毛毯、花、手工皂和奔放的姑娘，把袜子卷到膝盖下面，把花夹在鬓发边。它们在雨中被释放出来，像源源不断活水的入口已被暂时被他找到，他可在此暂时饮上一回。他在那儿写道：音乐、世俗和爱在我的血管里流淌/里拉琴在雕像和花的世界里/叮咚作响。  
后来他的男孩告诉他，那个晚上，他从床上爬起来，蜷缩在椅子后，全神贯注地听着。  
他准备摇头，最后还是换成了点头。右脚又开始贴着左脚杌陧不安起来。“您不要生我气……”他用很小很小的声音说，“我只是喜欢您的诗呀，您要知道我听着它没有办法离开呀，特别是……”  
诗人的嘴角弯出弧度，摸了摸男孩的脑袋，歌队小男孩就像害羞的小动物，缩起又细又白的脖子，它就像天鹅——或者更贴切一点，小鸽子的颈子，敏感又柔软。他想要逃开炙热的触摸，但他还是把脑袋凑了过去，渴求着更多爱抚。  
“我很喜欢这首诗，”他说，“这和我梦里是一样的。”  
诗人也笑了，他的手从孩子的头顶划到了后脑勺，再滑到了后颈，小鸽子一样的脖子。  
“你是喜欢这个吗？”他为他轻轻哼起风琴的旋律。男孩在音符的暖流中微醺，Florent温暖的手简直可以包裹住他的脖子，“是的！先生。您知道的真多。关于弗洛伦萨，关于穹顶，关于雕像，那些花，还有里、里——”  
“里拉琴。”  
“对。就是里拉琴。”少年挣开诗人的手，坚定地重复道，他差点向后倒下去，“就是里拉琴。里拉琴！我还没有见过它哩！”  
“他的声音就像流水。像从很高的地方流下来的小溪。”  
男孩露出了若有所思的表情。翘起他的唇瓣。他住在教堂里，谁带他出去看世界呢，谁带他听水留下来的声音，谁教给他生活的事故呢。男孩在思考和构想，用他未经指染的幻想和渴求。甜蜜的、对于世界和音乐的渴望——诗人曾认为年轻貌美的人只要拥有其中一样就够迷人了。  
“Mikelangelo Loconte。这是我的名字。”最后男孩郑重地说。  
“Florent Mothe。”诗人也把自己的名字告诉了他，他拍了拍男孩的手肘，那里同样脆弱而柔软。不同的是它比颈子再凉一些，有了雨的温度。还有男人女人们不曾沾上世俗以为，不曾为情所困的自由纯真意味。  
“谢谢你，Florent，”他说，“谢谢你告诉我你的名字。它很美。”  
诗人被这一声“Florent”触碰到了什么柔软的地方。有人叫过他Florent，南部海峡的妓女们；其他人更喜欢叫他Mothe先生。通常是为了赚桶金子。这是鲜少的一次，一个人不带任何目的地叫他的名字。他的名字像花一样绽放在男孩洁白小巧的齿间，染上一种未经人事的美好。他贴紧他的嘴唇，无比纯洁的东西。他缓缓的将手伸过去，贴在男孩柔软的裆部，他没有抗拒。他是爱我的。他想。他闻到了教堂鼠尾草燃烧的气味，缠绕在他的鼻尖。

肆. 真假参半的引诱，花和善良和纯洁  
诗人喜欢看着男孩表达自己的情绪。有的时候他是疲惫的，像刚出去觅食的小兽回到自己的地盘，懒洋洋地舔自己的爪子。有的时候他是快乐的，背诵着教堂的歌谣，洗衣服的妇女、森林仙子和挑水神父的故事，诗人往往是全神贯注地听着，一会儿他们都会变成他笔下的奇幻世界。更多的时候他是欢欣雀跃的，问关于大千世界的问题，女人穿什么颜色的筒袜，男人有多强壮，孩子吃什么颜色的蘸料，工作之后他们听音乐还是跳舞，鸟儿可不可以飞得更高，可不可以触摸到粉色的云朵。他把脚塞进诗人的怀里，他触摸他，期许着他成为他独有的艺术。少年的脚塞到他外套的翻领，像猫爪子一样摁着他的胸口，倒下去，用脚尖翻动他涂涂改改过的手稿。他喜欢看着男孩从他边上坐起来，三下两下抹抹衣服，诗人会放开在他腰上的手，离开他细瘦的腰部。目送着小男孩，目送着小鸽子蹦蹦跳跳混入来来往往的孩子们中。  
他把小羊抱在怀里，轻轻地哄它，就像对待一个脆弱的孩子。他用自己并不壮硕的怀抱接纳众生，乞丐、孩子、妓女还是慈善家，在他的眼里都一样。  
“看呐，Florent。”那只疯起来吓人的小羊在他的怀里安静地享受着抚摸，“能给一切善意是多么好的事儿。”  
善意。那可以给我点吗？不过我只想要你。Florent自省，他除了世界和眼前的人，他也不要别的了。他知道虽然男孩看起来如此天真浪漫，他仍是把自己囚禁在此地，因为他拥有一颗心，维系着充满无私和献祭的爱。  
Mikele在练习和表演之余喜欢缠着他，黏得过分，要求诗人把膝盖挤进他的跨间，小幅度地磨蹭着。只是这样他就会像吸了薄荷的猫咪软绵绵地叹息。诗人甚至后悔自己是不是表扬太多、待他太好了，以至于他的小缪斯变得那么难伺候。亦或者，那场雨中，男孩躲在椅子后的偷听就让命运成为注定。被雷声吵醒的孩子睡眼朦胧地半跪在凉飕飕的地板上，痴痴地偷偷地望着那个眼睛里有半个世界的诗人，爱上了他和他的风琴，爱上了他吟诗的姿态。  
“是风琴……”他呆呆地抚摸着它，“它真好看。”  
“你们教堂不是也有吗？”  
“不！那不一样！”Mikele仿佛害怕诗人拿走他放下的琴，抱住它往里缩了缩。风琴在男孩的怀里显得更大了，但他紧紧用细细的胳膊搂住了着它，好像他的怀里是只绵羊或小狗，他害怕别人抢走它或者自己摔伤了它。那一块块凸起的小纹路磨蹭着他的手，他让它们贴过、蹭过他柔软、细腻、娇贵的皮肤。雨要过去的迹象过于明显，阳光争先恐后地眷顾弗洛伦萨，也许是因为它偏黄色系的墙和穹顶上画着的圣光。他该走向远方了，停留的够久了。但船得再花半个月才能来。它会停泊在港边，伴着蓝得澄澈的海水拍打船身。港边的老人会一路叫卖柠檬和油炸点心。风琴的单音就像一朵花的过去和未来，烤饼炉边的热风，有开始也有一个结束，就像这场不常见的、佛罗伦萨的雨。  
“这里的风琴声音很慢，很长……这个，”他抬高了捧着琴的双臂，“这个很轻、很短……”男孩低下头，似乎是在寻找一个合适的词，“……它很棒。”  
“很棒”这是他常用的词。这是好事。谁知道呢？有时他也想不出别的什么词去形容他真正爱的，难免会语无伦次。这样诗人就知道他在做什么，在想什么，渴望什么。这个孩子简单的过分，就像一张白纸。他是教堂里的孩子，没有去过外面，就像修道院里的小修女，年轻又无知。对于外面的欲望、沉沦、思念、仇恨这些字眼他又懂什么呢？他不过是在书中读过，觉得他们是美丽的字眼罢了。

伍. 达娜厄在金雨中获得失贞的喜悦  
“请按住我的脚腕。”男孩说。他为了只羊扭伤了脚脖子，躺在长长的毯子上歇息，而诗人把他的脚抱着，往上面涂抹深褐色的药膏，不仔细看会以为它是开心果、甜瓜或者榛子酱。  
“很痛？”诗人稍微加重了一点，男孩发出了一声介于惨叫和呻吟之间的声响。没有那么痛。诗人知道。他用拇指在他的脚脖子上轻轻地按压，划出一个圈，看着少年的脚像贝壳一样绷起。他知道他喜欢这个。年轻的生命，永远猜不到这有多少能探索，也不懂控制距离，悄然越界是必然发生的。柏拉图先生甚至也不反对这个——你们知道的，他也就是害怕那些男人肤浅地就爱小百灵们的那张脸，把它们通用世俗弄毁了。禁锢过久的孩子，找到了口子喷发出对待音乐的那种纯粹的激情。就像笼子里的野金雀，修道院里的玫瑰，黯然滋长蔓延的情愫和少年分泌旺盛的汗腺，不可避免的发育与生长痛，有什么比这更好？诗人把他按倒在了床上。  
这不能怪他，是勾人的小缪斯自己抱着被子过来说借宿，送给他一个又一个黏糊糊的吻，拉出一条条银丝，用头发蹭过他的颈窝，揉乱他的头发，咬住他的嘴唇，双手环上他的腰。用脚踩他。  
“你好香。”诗人说，他又深深头埋到他的肩上，小孩子因此被逗得咯咯笑。  
“您也是。”他拉过他的一缕头发，轻轻闻了闻，那缕头发在他的指尖重获自由，像秋千一样荡起，拉着他的手，将它贴在了自己私处前热乎乎的布料上。“你确定吗？”诗人用担心的语气——那种像父亲一样的语气和他认真严肃的面孔正正经经地问道，但同时他收紧了在他腰上的手。  
“是的。我想要。”Mikele的手指划过他的眉骨，他的柔软、可爱、灵活、娇嫩得像小宝宝的手，指节是肉肉的。那双迷醉的眼睛盯着他，他身上若有若无的香味有一下，没一下地刺激着诗人的嗅觉，简直让他的骨头融化在不知何处而来的甜蜜的热中。  
“我没有东西可以打开你。”他说。  
“那我就不需要了。”他拉住他，就像对待风琴一样紧紧抓住他，“不要就这样走。”  
“那会很疼。”诗人认真地看着他的眼睛，“真的会很疼。”  
男孩的委屈几乎要溢出他的眼眶了。他呆呆地抓住诗人的肩膀，手指浅浅地陷进了他的胳膊，但是不愿意放开。最后他还是决定让Mikele去趟厨房，决定用奶酪做一次。一刻钟不到，他就回来了。不过，蜡烛不知所踪，盘子上堆着的面包和奶酪已经不多了。孩的手上已经粘上了奶酪浆和面包屑，他的嘴角也有——他还在吃，鼓着腮帮子。不难想象，他的身后会有条长长的面包屑路。与仙境故事相同的面包屑小路，顺着它可以得到鼠宝宝或者小仙子。  
“别！吃了！”诗人笑着努力阻止他，男孩惊慌地瞪着他，半晌，也只是加速把面包在盘子里撵来撵去，飞速塞进嘴里后还要舔舔自己的手指。不知所措地盯着他。  
“就剩这么一点了啊……”Florent好笑地盯着那仅剩的一小坨奶酪，“好吧好吧。”他作出恭请皇帝的姿势，把摊开的手对准床，“请。”  
“我要脱裤子吗？”Mikele问。  
“是的。”  
红晕已经染了他的脸颊，Mikele看起来像个软软的、毛绒绒的小桃子，他躺了下去，张开腿，睡衣被拉到了胸口。  
Florent把双手搭在他肩上，把他翻过来，有种在翻一块粘糊糊的水果派的错觉，它甚至还拉丝。Mikele蜷起双腿，下意识地感到羞耻，收起了脚趾。的手指划过男孩的下巴，那条美丽修长的线，压住他，小幅度带动着他的身体，大腿在男孩的会阴出摩擦着，Mikele又开始发出猫咪一样的呜咽。他把嘴唇凑到Mikele的耳朵边。“可以吗？”他问。  
男孩没有说话，但把双腿分得更开，让Florent拉下他的内裤，原来他已经湿了，几缕浅色的毛乖顺地贴着，已经被打湿了，前液溢湿了内裤，那里甚至变得半透明。  
“小荡妇。”Florent坏笑着评价。他看到Mikele因此夹紧了屁股。他还不知道那意味着什么。  
Florent爬上床，把奶酪刮到手上，他塞进了第一根手指，看着Mikele粉色的穴，可爱的小嘴。这是Mikele的第一次，他紧得吓人。Florent一边做，一边在他的耳边小声安慰着。刚刚扬言必须要做的男孩，现在却开始轻轻发抖。第二根，Florent插进去的时候还带按摩的，说实话，他从来对谁这么细致不过。他能感觉到男孩开始放松了，弄得他的手湿湿的。于是他放进了第三根手指。  
Mikele又轻哼了一声，Florent开始转动他的手指，左右压着他柔软的内壁，那里可真烫，诗人默默惊叹，它就像湿热的伊甸园一般，足以使背部粘湿，蒸腾一样的热气，像生命旺盛的植物一样热情，伴随着滑腻的奶酪，紧紧吸住他的手指。  
Florent往里抠了抠，掐住他柔软的肉，Mikele的肩膀剧烈起伏了一次，背部的线条还很青涩，发育生长期的男孩的样子显现出来，细腻得像画里的浴女和少妇，薄薄的汗粘在他的腰间两侧，腿间，还有他的鬓发下，背部凹下的线条。Florent再来了几次，Mikele仿佛在极力克制，但是尚未经历人事的男孩哪能经受得了这么多，这对他太吵过了，他的腿还被白色长袜束缚着，丝袜边沿的肉鼓鼓的，呻吟和喘息从他的喉咙里被挤出，即使他在竭力遏制自己发声，那些甜美的声音还是顺着他的嘴唇像他透明又粘稠的唾液一样流淌出来，洇湿了枕头。  
Florent抚上Mikele的腰，他的三根手指头上还有奶酪，他慢慢插了进去，要有耐心，他要先温柔一点。  
“嗯……”Mikele忍不住了，那么大一根东西进去，撑开他松软潮湿的内壁，他已经觉得自己的屁股被撑起来了。Mikele难耐地扭动着自己的腰，想要那几根阴茎插得再深一点。他像只小母狗，抬起了自己的腰，翘起了圆润可爱的小屁股，想要吃下更多。  
“你会被塞满的，别着急，你会的。”Florent按住他的腰，满意地看着他撅起臀瓣，他把他钉在床上，往里进到底。  
“啊……嗯啊……”Mikele几乎是被逼出了这么几声，Florent顶到底了，我的下面快要涨破了，Mikele想，Florent好大。  
事实上，他也说出了这句话，因为他已经控制不了大脑了，特别是Florent在他挺过钝痛后开始慢节奏的抽插，每一次都顶得深深的，Mikele就会有种要尿出来的感觉，内壁分泌更多，他实在是太大了。  
“叫出来。”Florent用有茧的那一侧的指头拨弄起男孩的头发，他逐渐有了找到主权的感觉，在男孩青涩又敏感的身体上，他找回了活力、激情和兽性，他已经被调教得出水，“让我听见。”他舔上了Mikele的脖子，牙齿蹭过他的皮肤，Mikele就像爪子底下的猎物，完全不敢出气。语毕，Florent又往里顶了一下。  
“嗯……嗯！”Mikele的浪声被越逼越大声，秀气的阴茎立着，因为后面穴里面那根巨大的东西颤颤巍巍地翘着，顶端溢出液体。“啊！……呜呜……嗯啊……Florent——你太大了……”他呜咽般叫着，下面的小嘴紧紧咬着诗人大得可怕的阴茎，大量的奶酪都留在了男孩的肠道里。他的软穴就像细口瓶颈，把那根阴茎和又黏又柔软的东西夹在里面。Florent听着臀部发出的撞击声，已经有了水声，发出满意的喘息，他不得不努力保持清醒，防止自己就这样被吸射出来。  
“操。”Florent喘着赞扬到，“你咬这么紧的……”  
他又一次顶进去，重重地碾过Mikele那块热乎乎、湿答答的软肉，“不要……”Mikele已经被操哭了，眼泪滴答滴答地往下流，就像他下面温暖的小嘴一样湿漉漉，“太胀了……”  
Florent太想看他美丽的脸了，看他是如何被他征服，如何像只小狗一样被他骑着求欢，看他如何发出难耐的浪叫，如何扭动腰部，于是他再次把Mikele翻过来，Mikele感受到那根硕大的阴茎在他的小嘴里扭了一圈，他几乎要昏过去了，穴里面湿湿的东西就这样被Florent带出来一大片。  
Florent并没有离开他湿漉漉的小嘴，又挺了进去，挺得更深，他看见Mikele欲仙欲死的表情，他面色潮红，晶莹的汗液挂在他嘴唇和绒毛上。他张着嘴，他已经合不上他了，它和下面的一样热情。Florent没有辜负它，把手指也插进来，插进Mikele上面的嘴，夹住他的舌头，刮擦他的口腔内壁，然后加入更多的在他的嘴里横冲直撞，模仿性交的动作。他把手指抽出来的时候Mikele甚至像吮吸糖果一样下意识吸着他的手指，像吃奶的孩子。  
Florent接着开始玩弄他的小奶奶，Mikele的胸部发育得很好，甚至像小姑娘一样鼓鼓的，平时就藏在宽大的圣袍下，但是此刻Florent可以随便玩弄他，他用手指爱抚右边，然后用整只手揉捏着它，软肉在Florent的手里被揉出红痕。  
“左边……”  
Florent假装没有听见。  
“嗯啊……嗯啊……”Mikele乞求道，“您碰碰我的左边，求……嗯啊……嗯啊……求您了……”男孩难受地扭动自己的屁股，高高挺起自己的胸部，为他甚至撩起自己的睡袍，乖乖把它拉得更好。  
Florent这才慷慨仁慈地加上了只手，大力揉着，拇指蹭过Mikele的乳头的时候，Florent感受到Mikele一下子夹得更紧了。他俯下身去舔弄一边的乳头——“两边……嗯额啊……先生……啊！啊！……求求您……两边……”——Florent左右舔着，像吮吸母乳一样虔诚地舔着。  
“不要……”他带着哭腔求饶，“不要这样……”  
“我看你很喜欢嘛。”Florent坏笑着同时动起了下面，Mikele被前后夹击弄得发了洪水，但是Florent不准他用前面射，要求他乖巧地握着自己的头，眼泪已经从Mikele的脸上滑落，他艰难地抽噎着，“你夹得好紧，我好喜欢。”Florent撞得更用力了，Mikele已经哭得噎住了。但是他也夹得更紧了。Florent顺势把他的腿推得更高，进得更深。  
进得太深了。Mikele被塞满了。他敏感的软肉被一次又一次碾过，Florent把他喂得太满了。  
“不行了……”他神智不清地喊道，“好大……”Mikele的下体已经和Florent的完完全全地贴在一起，他分泌出的液体已经把他们交合出弄得粘腻不堪，不断发出肉体挤压的声音。Florent进到前所未有的深度，Mikele感觉到了尿意，“不要……停下……”他口齿不清地哭着，“太满了……”还不等他反应过来，他感觉到一股热流。他尿出来了。  
“靠。”Florent操一下，Mikele就往外溢一点，“你居然尿了！”他把住Mikele的腿，又开始小幅度抽插，把Mikele折成更好进入的姿势。奶酪已经完全化了，和Mikele肠道里的淫液混为一团。一小股，一小股的尿打湿了床单。Florent再次用力一顶，Mikele又流了，就像他的膀胱已经被Florent顶坏了那样。  
“太大了……”他毫无意义地反复重复，“好胀……好满……”他的哭声和呻吟混在了一起，“呜呜……太大了，不行了……呜呜呜……”他绷紧了身子，下面的小嘴巴仍然吸得紧紧的，那个敏感的点点被Florent不停地压着，它实在是太热情了，死死地含着Florent的阴茎，尽管它快把他操坏了，“嗯啊……嗯啊……”他的眼泪流个不停，Mikele抽抽嗒嗒，任由眼泪流下去，但是下面还是紧紧吸着，不让淫液流出来一滴。“不要……不要……我要坏掉了……”  
在他终于漏完时，Florent射在了里面。Mikele得到了高潮，前后都得到满足的高潮。漂亮的小阴茎又吐出一股水。他全盘接受了Florent射进去的精液。  
雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。Mikele枕在Florent的胸口陷入沉睡，Florent还在动着，他在梦里呻吟，两腿之间还夹着精液和那根硕大的阴茎。

陆. 普罗米修斯，囚禁还是离开  
他爱他，他在梦里都梦呓着爱他。爱他被汗水打湿的后颈，爱他蜷起的手指，紧致穴和挺着的、还在溢着尿液的阴茎。他喜欢他自由、纯洁的美丽样子，他也喜欢他被玷污、被亵渎的样子。他甚至在打扰他的睡梦，在他沉睡时塞进他的阴茎。  
谁不喜欢圣洁的东西被性欲塑造、征服？谁会不喜欢温暖的肠道？谁会在体验欲望的满足后将其拒绝？谁也不会。但分别就像一阵海风吹来，遥远的彼岸在把他召唤。昏暗的走廊、斑斓的穹顶和纯粹的欲望，他们将不复存在了。  
“如果愿意，我们可以一起走。”  
男孩没有回答他，他只是抬起腿让Florent进得更深，用肠道挽留住他。“如果您愿意，”他轻轻的说，“您可以留下呀。”  
Florent笑了，他摇摇头说，那我来找你。你等我吧。  
他再来了几次，然后射进他的身体。Mikele抬起下身，好让自己的下面吞下更多的液体，让热液流到更深的地方。  
“保证？”Mikele软软地问道。  
“是的。誓死不变。”Florent棕色的眼睛在月光里闪闪发光，“我一定会回来，那时候你长大了，我们一起走。”  
他又说：“是的。一起走。等你长大后，完成你那些使命之后。”  
Mikele把脑袋靠在了Florent的胸口。对着满天垂目的星星。

柒. 丘比特被束缚住的双手，被剪断的翅  
这几年来Mikele一直在努力痛苦地长大。他更加努力地学习，背下条条框框，Florent离开他才发现自己已经被深深地改变了，没有了回头的路。  
他走后的两年瘟疫蔓延开，他看到了太多的痛苦，穷人、孩子被掩埋进教堂的坟墓，朋友一个接一个死在了教堂的小房间里。他常常握着十字架，在深夜里为他们祈祷，在腹痛和思念的折磨中每晚昏昏沉沉地睡去。Mikele没能被幸免，疾病也控制了他的身体。在阴沉又犹豫的日子里，被瘟疫折磨的Mikele躺在床上，恍惚之间有时甚至看见了他的诗人，仅剩下的思念和执着让他死死撑着。他在高烧中梦呓，他在为浪费时间，无法帮助任何人解脱感到痛苦。在某一个晚上，他拖着疲惫的身体跳进了教堂边的湖里，但他没有死去，路过的妇女把他捞了出来，在这之后他居然开始好转，他又开始跪在椅子上小声地祈祷。疾病几乎是比Florent更加彻底地改变了他。Mikele开始为着那个信念和为更多人解除苦难继续活下去。曾经活泼开朗的男孩变得沉默又隐忍。他几乎是把自己的一切奉献给了别人，除了他认为应该属于Florent的那部分。  
他等了很久很久，终于他听到了Florent来到意大利的消息，他像是好不容易被从笼中放出来的鸟儿，拼命地奔跑着，就像以前那样，直到看到他的身边跟着一个女人，他挽着她的手。  
他觉得他曾经傻得过分，居然相信了没有记录、没有凭证的承诺，那有不是什么协议，也不是一纸婚约。他曾坚信他的诗人会再回来，带着船只和游览世界获得的珍宝带他去看世界。他回来了，可是他没有带着珍宝，带着承诺，而是带着他漂亮的未婚妻，门当户对的配偶。在他看见他们携手在桥上散步时，年轻又充满希冀的男孩就这样完全消失了。他心如刀绞、羞愧难当地躲了起来，把眼前的景象吞了下去。  
他终于决定了：他要做神父。  
教堂一日不如一日，老神父找了好几年接班人。Mikele本来没有答应的，但他立刻折回了教堂承下了这份责任，这是他因为渴望Florent没有完成的愿想，神父是不能恋爱的，他知道。但他已经不再能爱他。他不再能有这一切了。他感到耻辱、可笑，这居然曾是他坚持着活着的信念。在一切都消散的时候，Mikele知道自己唯一能做的就是把自己献给上帝了。他不再等了。他知道自己失去了等待他的权利了。  
谁能从阳光外面拨开遮掩的云彩却不被光芒所诱惑呢。最后他只能暗暗承认自己确实是过于愚蠢，忽然相信了虚无缥缈的光亮，到了黑夜它就会消散。  
十年后重回此地，那些回忆，那些他们分享过的，那些他们做过的疯狂的事儿，在佛罗伦萨和他的家乡那里也要命地纠缠着Florent。他又一次找到了Mikele。他的月光，他无可救药的幻想，就在那思念的终点，穹顶之下。  
可是昔日的他，美丽的肉体被包裹在黑色的袍子里，诗人看向他，看向他胸前惨白的十字架——  
“你……”  
Florent张大了嘴巴。  
“是的。如你所见。”Mikele平静地说，“我现在是神父了。”  
“为……为什么……”男人看着他，已经说不出利索的话，“你答应过的。”  
“Mothe先生，”他还是那样平静地说，“我长大了。您知道的，这里需要我。”  
“可是……可是……你……”  
“对不起。Mothe先生。我食言了。不过您也是。”  
Florent顺着他的目光看过去，顺着他的指尖。他看到了他的未婚妻，Mikele正望着她。她坐在很远的地方面不改色地整理自己的帽子，“很温婉漂亮的姑娘，很适合您。”他说。  
Florent抓起他的领子，怒火在他的眼里燃烧，把他拖进了告解室。  
“如果别人知道你这么做了会烧了你吗？”Florent在告解室里把他摁倒在地板上的时候这般恶狠狠地说。  
他粗暴地扯下他的衣服，肏了进去，像残暴的野兽。Mikele的甬道因为禁欲，甚至比当年还要紧。这次再加进两根手指，在他粉色的小肉嘴边按着，把那张嘴扩得更开，然后他拿起了桌上的烛台——“不要……”Mikele沉默又平静的伪装被他一片片撕裂。Florent听到了Mikele的哀求——“那太大了……”他嗫嚅着说道，“不行……我吃不下。”  
“乖……好孩子。”Florent笑道，“你能行的，你会喜欢它的，对吗？”  
孩子？  
这把Mikele的记忆拉回了很久之前。那时候他还是孩子，诗人用他硕大的阴茎取悦他，填满他窄小的甬道，夸他紧，把他肏得尿出来。熟悉的感觉，熟悉的被爱、被渴望、被填满的感觉。经管他已经有很久很久没有再做过了，他仍然像当年一样紧紧握住自己的阴茎头，不允许自己用前面高潮。  
他回过神来时，烛台已经塞在里面了，他的屁股还含着Florent的阴茎。他开始以不同的频率抽插在他屁股里的东西，Mikele接受和夹紧所有Florent给他的东西。  
“papa……”他还在不断深入，“您好湿。”  
“不要……”Mikele激烈地哭着，“不要这样子叫我。”  
Florent像是没有听到，像只发情的野兽剧烈地顶弄可怜的神父。阴茎头部一次次碾过Mikele肠里的软肉，他销魂地呻吟着，被Florent肏得天旋地转。过度的羞耻让他的后面一片泥泞，还捂热了之前快要冷掉的淫液。高潮过后的下面一紧一松张合着含着Florent，软肉翻了出来，热液从他的洞口溢出。  
“papa，您好棒。”Florent像报复一样用虔诚的语调给他更多的羞耻感，“您那么湿，吸得我好爽。”  
“嗯啊……”可怜的小神父受不了，他觉得自己要被这两根东西撑破了。烛台已经被他的下面吸得热乎乎的。  
“papa……”Florent还是这般虔诚地叫道，就好像他真的在告解一样，但下面的手和阴茎一起塞得更深。  
“嗯啊……嗯啊……大阴茎……”Mikele神智不清地重复着，“太满了……好……好胀……”他好像回到了少年时光，他是那么的富有激情、掌满欲望又不知疲倦。  
“我本来为你愧疚的。”Florent缓缓地说，“你让我失望了。”  
出乎意料的，Mikele什么也没说，他让他曾经的偶像，曾经梦里的小雕像最后一次狠狠射入他。他没有偏离目光，用怜悯、悲伤的目光看着曾经是他的诗人，两滴眼泪从他的面颊上滑落。如今的达娜厄，她的金色丘比特被束紧，剪断了翅膀，歇斯底里地大哭着。Mikele又敏感地闻到了白鼠尾草燃烧的香气，把他带到孩提时光，奔跑在教堂长廊无忧无虑的、没有欲望的时光，青草和小溪摩挲他的双脚，自由而无所忧虑，直到那位“贵客”的到来，带来了无可救药的欲望和沉沦，然后失去无忧的时光，失去贞洁。他无法避免地恍惚，回忆起往事，但他从未恨过他，甚至怨也没有过。欲望随草药燃烧。那些爱语，那些属于我的物件，那些属于你的、在我身体里的部件，你都不要了吗？  
当别人问他为什么要做神父的时，他才上任了半天。因为，他想说，因为他带着女人，这就是Florent让他来等的。他和他的女人。他们来这儿结为连理。他知道Florent因为他的背叛，为他当上了不能恋爱的神父，为他没有守着承诺而愤怒。但他不想解释，他并不是唯一一个背弃对方的人，即使他是不情愿的。解释实在是太过于疲惫，什么用也没有，只能提醒他自己，他的诗人、他的爱，早就丢下他走了。  
在高潮的余韵里，他无端想起那首诗。音乐、世俗和爱在我的血管里流淌/里拉琴在雕像和花的世界里/叮咚作响。他蜷起自己的身体，精液灌进了他的甬道，含着一肚子精液的他缓缓闭上了眼睛，就像睡着了一样，丑陋的泪痕占满了两个人的面孔。Florent退出了他的身体，留他一人在告解室里，像具死尸一样躺着。  
然后，Mikele想着，他应该把“爱”改成了情欲。  
失败的诗人，我不怪你，都是命运的错，都是欲望的错。  
一切都结束了。他喃喃道。  
Mikele拿起了十字架。作为惩罚，他把他塞进了自己的后面，一面哭着一面自己抽插了起来。

捌. 背叛、伤害、体面。获得新生  
“您说过要让去看看他多爱您，”Florent终于转头看向了身边的女人，“您也看到了。他背叛您了。那么现在，您应该听您父亲的话，跟我回去结婚吧。”  
她以为他会恼羞成怒，愤愤离去。可出乎她预料，Florent笑了一声，转头吻了她。那个坚定反抗父亲婚约，坚持要带她来佛罗伦萨证明他对另一个人的爱的男人仿佛从未存在过一样。  
“回去吧，我认了。我们回去结婚。”Florent说。  
谎言、不堪推敲的情欲和维持体面的姿态，被焚成烟雾，消散在达娜厄的绝望里。

玖. 亲爱的达娜厄之死  
“漂亮的婊子……”男人笑着看着他，他的阴茎插在Mikele的甬道里，可怜的神父躺在告解室冰冷的地板上，下半身被从地上抬起，男人们、体液和阴茎正在侵犯他。他不仅下面含着男人的阴茎，嘴里还有一根，一个男人正骑着他的脸，再把那根东西抽出来，忘情地操Mikele的脖子和丰满的胸部。他的后穴又红又肿，在男人们抽插时他的软肉不断地外翻，整个屁股都被塞满了，插得太深，把之前已经设在里面的精液顶得更深。他想呻吟，可是那根在他嘴里的阴茎疯狂地往里顶弄，他只能把呻吟全部含在喉咙里，可怜兮兮地呜咽着。无数男人正享用着他，玩弄着他的乳头和肚皮，抠挖着他潮湿柔软的内壁。  
“像娘们的阴道一样。”男人高兴地说。  
“你看他……”享用着他嘴的男人嘲笑着再往里顶了顶，对正在Mikele下面抽插的男人说，“肚子都鼓起来了，里面全部都是精液呢……”  
“嗯啊……好喜欢内射……”Mikele把屁股抬起来迎合男人的阴茎，“好饱……嗯啊……好暖和……”  
“漂亮宝贝，”男人撞击得更加猛烈，“放心，我们会把你喂得饱饱的。”  
抠挖他甬道的男人抽出了手指，Mikele下面的小嘴因为他的抽离一张一合，吐出里面的淫液。男人把住了自己阴茎，对准那个湿漉漉的洞挤进了自己的龟头。  
“不要……”Mikele呜咽着，“不要两根……Mikele会坏掉的……”他漂亮的阴茎可怜地挺着颤抖。因为他被强奸了太多次，他已经失去了用前面高潮的能力了。  
男人并没有理睬他的求饶，接着往里塞。Mikele把自己的腿张得更开了，那根巨大的东西把本来要流出来的热液都揩了回去，顶向他肠道的深处。  
“嗯啊……嗯啊……”Mikele受不了这根庞然大物。两根阴茎一起在里面，把他整个屁股都撑起来了，他下面的小嘴热情地吞吐着两根阴茎，还不断往外吐着淫液。前面只能被憋出一点点半透明的东西。  
“操，”肏着他的男人赞美道，“绝了，这屁股绝了。”另一个男人则更加沉醉，他夸赞他的小穴是多么紧致，他的内壁是多么敏感，他颤抖的阴茎是多么漂亮。  
“你上面下面的嘴都太会吸了。”男人们表扬他，摁下他鼓鼓的肚皮。男人们要求他用力，要求他像上厕所一样从被迫从后面排出一股又一股液体。被捂热的东西再次流出来，把他的腿间弄得更加淫荡好看。浑浊的液体更衬出他樱桃红、美丽、热乎乎的私处。  
男人们继续更加用力地顶弄，Mikele胀得不行。  
“啊啊……好满足……”Mikele投入地在这场强奸里呻吟着，第三根阴茎还在肏他的胸部，“大鸡鸡……好喜欢……好喜欢……”  
“我们也喜欢你。”男人们对他说，“你多吸吸我们，多含一点，我们更喜欢你。”  
“啊……那就把我变成大家的公共厕所吧……嗯啊……嗯啊……鸡鸡……好舒服……插得再深一点……”  
“操，他夹得那么紧……”男人露出饥渴又贪婪的神色，顶到前所未有的深度，在Mikele含着一大堆东西的屁股里，湿湿软软的小嘴正吮吸着一切塞进去的东西，包括那个刚进去的十字架。  
“我不行了……”Mikele哭着，“我不行了，不行了……坏掉了……鸡鸡要把我插坏掉了……”  
他的尿喷了出来，喷洒在自己的双腿间。Mikele的下面用力紧紧一夹，瞬间变得又松又软，看起来甚至还能吃下更多。  
“不玩了吧……我怕他真的坏掉……”肏着他下面的男人们把Mikele含着的东西一根根抽出来，虽是如此，他们还是很舍不得他热乎乎的小嘴，高潮过后的那里肯定更加敏感好用。那里吸着阴茎的感觉让每个强奸过他的男人一生难忘。  
“下一轮！”男人们一面走出告解室，一面向外呼叫着。  
下一队男人们走了进来，面对这湿漉漉的尤物纷纷发出由衷的赞叹声。Mikele张开双腿面对着他们，粉色的、滑腻腻的小嘴对着他们一张一合。  
男人们立刻在Mikele的身上找到了自己的位置。男人们对他说着赞扬的话，对他说“我们爱你”，把一股又一股东西射在他的身上，用阴茎填满他，再把溢出来的精液再次塞回他的肚子里。Mikele含紧住每一根塞进他下体的阴茎。  
“嗯啊……好舒服……好满足……”  
“你含得更多，我们更爱你。“男人们贪婪地对着他索求着。  
“谢谢……谢谢——嗯啊……好满足……谢谢你们”  
他被爱了，他被需要了，他被塞满了。他们不像Florent。他们爱他，他们喜欢他。  
Mikele快乐地微笑着，张开下面糖渍樱桃一样的小嘴，吃下更多塞进来的东西。

拾. 漂亮的生活，崭新的生活  
大概就这几年里，Mikelangelo神父去世了。所有强奸过他的男人都说Mikele净化了他们。有人说他生了绝症，有人说他染了性病，有人说他在床上服了过量的药，还有人说他被白鼠尾草的气味闷死。他就这样死在自己那张又小又窄，苦行徒般的小床上。Mikele没有完成他死前的遗愿，他的最后一封信并未送到Florent手里。载着报丧信的马车就在巴黎出了车祸，信纸被风儿撕扯成碎片。彼时Florent刚结婚，接管了家族生意，生活稳定下来，育有一子一女。虽然并不是事事如意，但也算是生活愉快，小有成就。  
有一天，阳光明媚得不像每一个往日，Florent的小女儿可可在蜜饯铺子前玩耍。她捡到了一片碎纸，本想拿去问问爸爸，但为了多偷吃一块糖渍樱桃，她把它丢在了蜜饯桶里。  
那片纸上也没有多少东西。上只有那句话：  
失败的诗人，我不怪你，都是命运的错，都是欲望的错。

**Author's Note:**

> 太烂了  
> 我立刻给你们死


End file.
